Financial institutions typically use very well known techniques for limiting fraudulent access to secure systems. In particular, larger financial institutions use commonplace methodologies to allow access to a web site, such as the well known user ID and password, followed by a soft token on their computer, such as a cookie (so as to authenticate the computer). A machine signature is often used. A machine signature is a compilation of attributes about the computer, such as software related attributes, IP address and other information. This various data, in the form of a header, and specifically a “https: header” for example, allows access onto a bank's web site. Technically speaking, the “https header” refers to the data that is placed at the beginning of a string of data that is being transmitted. The header contains various attributes about the session (including time information) and the way in which the data should be handled. The criminal element collects this various information and replays it, so as to gain access onto a web site (and so as to appear to be the customer). In particular, the information may be collected to obtain one element to gain access to the site, i.e., that one element being a device signature/GUID (Globally Unique Identifier), for example. The information may well be collected via crimeware.
The current known technology is in some respects lacking in the ability to recognize unauthorized access when crimeware is used.